


El valor de un beso

by Sherlockian221B



Category: Primeval
Genre: Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e06, F/M, Kissing, Season/Series 01
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian221B/pseuds/Sherlockian221B
Summary: Hace poco estaba viendo de nuevo esta serie y a mi parecer Nick nunca debió cruzar la anomalía al final de la primera temporada, se tenia que quedar con Claudia en el presente y enviar a Helen lejos. Esta es mi versión de esa escena. espero que lo disfruten.





	El valor de un beso

La anomalía brillaba con intensidad, estaba a punto de atravesarla con Helen, cuando fue algo lo halo, iba protestar pero su boca fue asaltada por los labios de Claudia, reflejando la pasión con la que se habían besado hace pocos días.

Al terminar el beso Nick la observo, específicamente sus ojos los cuales le rogaban que no se fuera, que se quedara, que esto podría ser el inicio de algo… y detrás de ella, Helen los miraba con sorpresa que rápidamente se transformó en ira.

El pasado y el futuro chocaban en este momento ante los ojos de Nick Cutter, y tenía una decisión que tomar… si se quedaba era un adiós definitivo para su esposa, que lo dejo hace 8 años por un paquete turístico  al jurásico o quedarse para iniciar un futuro prometedor con Claudia.

Tomo una respiración profunda dio media vuelta, atrapó la mano de Claudia y se alejó de la anomalía, de Helen y su inquietante interés por la anomalía del futuro, para enfocarse en el presente y nueva relación con Claudia Brown.

**-Lo siento Helen, pero iras sola, yo me quedo-**

Ante su declaración Helen solo hizo una mueca de disgusto, dio media vuelta y cruzó la anomalía. Nick solo esperaba no volver a saber nunca más de ella.


End file.
